Sonic Adventure
Sonic Adventure is a game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is for the Dreamcast and GameCube. It was the first 3D Sonic game. It was called Sonic RPG when it was being made. Plot A long time ago, a race called the Chao were befriended by Tikal the Echidna, the chief of the Echidna tribe's daughter. However, the chief attacks the Chao to steal their Chaos Emeralds. The leader of the Chao, Chaos, became a watery monster and destroyed all of the Echidnas, except for Chaos. Tikal sealed herself and Chaos into the Master Emerald, and this caused the shrine to become Angel Island. Gameplay Sonic Adventure is divided into seven plot segments. They are Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Big the Cat, E-102 Gamma, and Super Sonic. All of them except for Super Sonic are dedicated to the character they are named after. Super Sonic is dedicated to all the characters, but Sonic is the playable character in this plot segment. Sonic is the fastest character, and has the most stages. His levels revolve around getting to the goal to either rescue animals or get a Chaos Emerald. Tails's levels are the most similar to Sonic's. He has to race either Sonic or Dr. Eggman to the goal. Knuckles has to find three Master Emerald pieces. Amy Rose has to get to the end of the stage while running away from a killer robot. Big the Cat has to find his pet, Froggy, and fish for him to catch him. He can also catch other fish for extra points. E-123 Gamma has to get to the goal under a time limit. Super Sonic is just the final boss, Perfect Chaos. Artworks 'Renders 2D' SA1_S_d2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SA1_T_d2.png|Miles 'Tails' Prower Knuckles_Sa2b.png|Knuckles the Echidna Amy_SA.png|Amy Rose Big_SA.png|Big the Cat E-102--sonic-adventure.png|E-102 Gamma Tikal-sonic-adventure.png|Tikal the Echidna 'Renders 3D' Adventure_DX_Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Adventure_DX_Tails.png|Miles 'Tails' Prower Adventure_DX_Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna Adventure_DX_Amy.png|Amy Rose Adventure_DX_Big.png|Big the Cat Adventure_DX_E-102_Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma Adventure_DX_Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna Action Stages *Emerald Coast *Windy Valley *Casinopolis *Icecap *Sky Chase Act 1 *Twinkle Park *Speed Highway *Red Mountain *Sky Chase Act 2 *Sky Deck *Lost World *Hot Shelter *Final Egg *Sand Hill Videos 'Longplay' Longplay of Sonic Adventure 'Unused Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Big The Cat Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - E-102 Gamma Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Tikal The Echidna Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Corey Bringas' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michael McGaharn' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat *'Elara Distler' as Tikal the Echidna *'Steve Broadie' as E-102 Gamma and Pachacamac *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Category:SEGA Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Video Games Category:Sonic Adventure Games Category:Dreamcast